A fire apparatus (e.g., a fire truck, etc.) may include a water tank, a sensor, a controller, and a handrail. The sensor may provide information to an operator at a control panel related to the level of water in the water tank via a gauge. The control panel may be mounted inside a cab of the fire apparatus or along a side of the fire apparatus. The gauge may be mounted substantially flush with the control panel. Traditionally, the operator is required to be within a narrow viewing angle and must remain near the gauge in order to read the gauge. In application, this limits the ability of the operator to perform essential tasks outside of the narrow viewing angle such as deploying fire hose and dispensing water from the fire hose. Accordingly, such gauges for indicating the level of water in the water tank may limit the capabilities of the operator and may not effectively communicate the level of water in the water tank to viewing locations outside of the narrow viewing angle.